The Adventures of Alexander Lightwood
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: Who knew a simple task of shopping for Magnus could be so hard? Malec. Major humour.


**Words: 899  
Pairings: Magnus/Alec. Malec  
Summery: Who know a simple task of shopping could go so wrong?  
Warning: Some mild swearing and OOC-ness.**

Alec blinked a little as his 'little self' was eaten by a weird looking pixel ghost thing. Apparently these kind of games were quite popular among teenagers.

He frowned slightly when the words 'Game Over' flashed in neon bight letters on the screen.

He contemplated putting another 50 cents into the game slot but decided against it. He had been here for God-Knows-How long playing _Pacman, _A game Clary's Daylighter friend had told him about, in an arcade outside Wall-mart.

Alexander Lightwood, Shadow hunter had been standing in the arcade playing Pacman for the past hour, trying to stall what he was going to do best.  
Him and his sexy warlock boyfriend, Magnus, had a bet going on. Alec had bet him that he couldn't wear one of sweaters for a whole day. Which Magnus did, though he did have a sneaking suspicion Magnus used his magic to change the colour when he wasn't in his sight. And now it was Magnus' turn. And he had chosen the one thing Alec hated in the world. Shopping. And what Alec hated the most was he knew Magnus could just 'magic' everything in, he was simply choosing not to for his own asument.

Alec glanced at the store clock and saw it was five in the evening, though he would have liked to have had another round of Pacman instead of shopping. Magnus would blow a gasket, and the last thing he would want was his sparkly warlock glaring at him all evening for being late.

"Tuna" Alec said to himself, reading the word from the shopping list Magnus had given him. The Tuna was most likely for Chairman, he swore that cat had encountered more gourmet food than he had. But he wasn't complaining, anything was better than Izzy's cooking.

Putting a couple of the (Cheaper...but Shhh...don't tell Magnus) tins of tuna in the basket he walked past the frozen section and got a couple of random pizza's , along with a tub of Magnus' favourite caramel flavoured ice-cream.

He got the last item on the list, a bottle of red wine and a pint of whole milk (Again, Alec knew this was going in Chairman Meow's saucer) before making his way over to the checkout with the smallest line, feeling rather proud of himself. He hoped Magnus would be too.

_Speaking of Magnus, did he leave any messages?_

Alec shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his brick of a phone, turning it on. His bottle blue eyes widened as he saw he had three missed calls from Magnus and five messages.

Clicking on the message icon he brought up the first message.

**Alec sweetie, please pick up,  
Magnus**

Text number two

**Alec?**

Text number three

**Alexander Lightwood! PLEASE PICK UP! **

Text number four

**Please! It's an EMERGENCY! Pick up as soon as you can!  
**(Alec winced at the number of exclamation marks)

Text number five

**PICK UP NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! RING AS SOON AS YOU CAN!**

Alec let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He tapped the woman in front of him in the queue on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss, can I go in front of you?" He said, trying to stay calm, Magnus sounded like he was in trouble. "My...Uh...girlfriends in trouble"

All he got from the woman was glare "Do you think I'm stupid? I've hear that one before. All of us have to get home at some point" She finished her little 'tantrum' by turning on her heels and turning up her nose and a very unattractive manor, he felt sorry for her husband.

Instead he grabbed his basket and jogged to another queue, trying the same excuse on an elderly man only to get a rather similar excuse; it seems the people in this area weren't very teenager friendly.

"Fuck" He swore uncharacteristically and instead bolted towards the exit, he considered leaving the basket behind but knew Magnus would just get pissy at him for not getting his beloved puffball-of a cat's food.

The alarms shrieked as he ran as fast as he could, he thought he heard someone yell "Someone get him!" which only made him run faster, multi-tasking, he pulled the phone from his pocket and was about to press on number 1 (speed dial for Magnus) until he realised he only had a bar of connection.

So, Alec ran down the street, a basket of tuna, milk,wine and pizza shaking violently at his side, cellphone in hand, being chase by two security guards.

A sudden idea flashed in his mind and he turned a sharp left, running for the nearest car. Spotting on, he threw the basket on the roof and climbed up, hand outstretched towards the sky. He felt like leaping for joy when the phone flashed a three bar signal.

A few onlookers had stopped to watch what was happening while the security guards came to a stop beside the car.

Clicking 'call' on Magnus' number he pressed the phone to his ear, chanting _please pick up, please pick up, please pick up..._

Finally, there was the sound of the receiver being picked up. "Magnus!" Alec breathed "What's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you hurt? You sounded urgent"

"Alec!" Magnus' voice however, sounded cheery "I hope your still in that store. I wanted you to ring back because I just realised I ran out of glitter! How dreadful! Can you get some before you leave? Make sure it's in that sparkly teal blue colour. Anyway. Love you"

Beep.


End file.
